House of The End
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to HOR: Touchstone of Ra. Third in Chosen Powers trilogy. Twenty six years after Nina completes her duty as a samurai ranger, she thinks that's it. Yet fate proves her otherwise as it's up to her oldest child to take on the role of saving the world, especially when the world is ending. Nina never thought her children would have to go through it, but she was dead wrong.
1. The Road to Corinth

**House of The End**

**Chapter 1: The Road to Corinth**

_A/N: Okay, so, if you read the epilogue of the one shot before this (HOR: Touchstone of Ra), then you'll understand this story a bit better. This is the last piece in the trilogy, the sequel to HOR: Touchstone of Ra. This takes place in the future during the RPM season. Set in the year 2038, when the samurai rangers and HOA characters have all grown up, started their own lives, and all that other good stuff. This is also a bit AU._

_Now that Nina has done her job of saving the world, it's time for her oldest daughter to follow in her footsteps. Nina thought that her completing her samurai duties twenty six years ago would be it, but the end of the world proved otherwise. The Chosen One never thought her children would have to go through the realities of fighting monsters, but there's also really no choice in the matter, since the power chooses you and whatnot, right? _

_This will feature all samurai rangers and HOA characters at some point, and I plan for this story to be better than the last two. _

_Pairings from previous two stories: Nina/Fabian, Lauren/OC, Jayden/Antonio, Mike/Emily, Kevin/Mia, Amber/OC, Alfie/Willow, Jerome/Joy, Mara/OC, KT/Mick, Eddie/Patricia._

_Pairings to form in this story: Summer/Dillon, Ziggy/Dr. K, and based on the poll from my profile, I won't reveal who will be paired with the OC. It won't be Gem though, since the final vote was between Flynn and Scott._

_**Just as a little reminder,**__ here's the list of older couples and their kids (Kids in order from oldest to youngest, and all couples are married):_

_Nina/Fabian: Bailey, Fredrick, Arthur, Olivia_

_Lauren/Jeffery Browne (OC): Sophie, Brandon_

_Jayden/Antonio: Jackson, Marissa (twins they adopted)_

_Mike/Emily: Anna, Steve, William_

_Kevin/Mia: Ian, Keith, Tina_

_KT/Mick: Nathaniel, Kayla_

_Eddie/Patricia: Morgan, Peter, Megan_

_Joy/Jerome: Aiden, Allison_

_Alfie/Willow: Tyson, Joshua, Cecelia_

_Mara/Richard Borges (OC): Sandra, Bryan_

_Amber/Timothy Adams (OC): Brittany, Melissa_

_Well, let's get this thing going, shall we?_

_Also, remember that I have the samurai rangers as Public ID rangers in this series._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"_Listen carefully, okay? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm – The Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty seven percent of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please…hurry."_

* * *

Nina Rutter was becoming worried.

Normally, when she was worried, the worry was quickly relieved.

However, this time was not the case.

The former orange samurai ranger had known this day would come, as did her fellow teammates. After all, they had teamed up with the rangers from when the world had ended, and Nina had also learned something she probably shouldn't have. The world was ending, and they all knew it. Nina, knowing more about it than her friends, had lived in Corinth City ever since she and her husband had moved back to America from England not long after their second child was born.

Since then, she had been talking to Colonel Mason Truman about this day. The two would work on trying to prepare for the end of the world, convincing surrounding cities to combine with Corinth City to make Corinth much larger. It had seemed odd at first, but with what was happening now, it all made sense.

Nina and Colonel Truman had been working together for so long, that they had come to an agreement for when this time would come. Nina would have superiority over him in matters regarding the future ranger team that would be created, including choosing who to operate the ranger suits and whatnot. Colonel Truman would handle the military side of things and try to keep the much larger city at peace.

When they had combined cities with nearby cities, it wasn't hard to convince them. It helped having a public identity ranger convincing them, and thankfully, most of the cities that combined with Corinth were cities that had a team or two of power rangers before. All cities that previously hosted a ranger team had willingly combined with Corinth City, and that had greatly expanded the walls of the dome. Once Corinth had become large enough to hold tons of people, they had set to work putting the dome up.

In the present day, the dome was up and shielding people inside from the Venjix attacks. Nina and her fellow samurai rangers were helping out where they could, whether it be fighting off Venjix's forces or helping get people into the city. Other former rangers were littering the area and doing the same, the public identity ones morphing to fight. Attacks were coming from the ground and air, and they were all trying their best.

All of Nina's friends who weren't power rangers were already inside the dome with their families along with her husband and three of her four kids. They were all waiting for Nina and her eldest daughter to get inside the dome. Her eldest daughter, Bailey, had been in the UK at the boarding school her parents went to when the evacuations had been ordered. There had been no sign of Bailey yet since the evacuations were ordered all over the world, and as more time went by, the more worried Nina got.

The dirty blonde sighed. She saw Colonel Truman talking to one of his men, and she spotted a bus pulling to a stop outside the dome. The door to the bus opened, and Nina walked over, hoping to get the driver to do a few more runs. She avoided laser fire as she made her way to the bus, where a young girl was being passed to her mother. Nina reached the bus as the mother and daughter ran and looked inside. She saw a boy, maybe a year or two older than Bailey, driving it.

"You," she called, getting his attention. "What are you doing behind the wheel of one of the transports?"

"I would be driving it," the boy replied, a thick Scottish accent shining through. Nina spotted the nametag he wore showed his name was Flynn. "What else would I be doing?"

"And you made it through the entire Venjix army in one piece?" she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

"Aye," Flynn confirmed, right before the front bumper fell off. "Well…maybe a few pieces, but, you know, we made it." An explosion went off behind them, followed by screams.

Nina turned to the man. "Get these people out of here, fast." She walked away, morphing to fight as she went.

"Aye, I'll get myself out too, if you don't mind," Flynn muttered before shutting the door and driving off into the dome.

"Fall back!" the Colonel shouted. "Everyone inside the city walls now!" Everyone, rangers included, ran for the city. The rangers were the last ones inside before dropping their morph. Thankfully, their kids were being looked after by Nina's friends.

Once inside, Nina and the Colonel stood together. Fabian, Nina's husband, appeared by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. He too was worried about his eldest daughter, since no sign of her had shown up yet. "Stand by to raise the shield," the older man ordered.

"But Colonel, your sons and my daughter," Nina glared at him. "They're still…"

"On my signal," the Colonel interrupted, now getting a glare from Fabian as well. The soldiers fell back. "Seal all city gates, raise the shields."

The gates began closing, and Nina and Fabian watched on worriedly. The sound of a motorcycle humming caught their attention and they turned back. They saw two riders on one bike. They skidded close to the ground to duck under the gates and avoid being shut out completely. The gate closed once they were inside, and the city shield went up.

Nina felt her heart drop as an unfamiliar blonde and Colonel Truman's youngest son were revealed to be the riders on the bike. While she was glad they had made it back, it meant her daughter was still out there somewhere.

Nina felt herself begin to fall as she stared at the closed gate. Her friends and family began to surround her as she started crying, and Fabian comforted her.

* * *

_One year later…somewhere outside the dome…_

A black car sped through the deserted lands, searching for the domed city. Both the driver and passenger had gas masks on, it not being safe enough to breathe the toxic air. The driver was a tall male, nineteen years old, with sort of shaggy brown hair and dressed in black. The passenger beside him was a seventeen year old girl clad in pink, had blonde hair like her aunt, and wore her mother's old locket. She also had a bag wrapped around her and it contained things she could not lose, especially not to Venjix.

The duo had been traveling for the past six months, since they had first met. Both had been traveling alone, fending for themselves until they met the other. Despite the boy coming off as a loner, brooding bad boy, he felt an urge to protect the younger girl. The two had quickly bonded, and throughout their journey to Corinth City and living in the man's car, they had managed to defeat everything that stepped in their path, as long as it wasn't human.

After stopping for a quick water break, they continued. The passenger fiddled with the radio, trying to find something about where Corinth was or how Corinth was doing. The driver sped through the open desert. They had stopped once more to handle a pack of grinders and to remove their masks when their scanner said the area was fine for breathing. Once more, they were on their way again.

When they stopped again, both of them got out. The girl dug out a map from her bag and opened it on the hood of the car. She stood in front of the vehicle while the man stood on the side. The man pulled out a compass he had found before putting a yellow lollipop in his mouth. The girl watched as he pulled out his pocket watch and inserted a key, which did nothing. He opened the watch, and a soft melody began to play.

"Hold it right there," a voice spoke, startling the two. The man felt something poking into his back, and the girl turned around to see who was behind her friend. "Eyes front! Hands up. Hands up, where I can see them." The man dropped the lollipop onto the ground. "Okay now, my friend, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm gonna count to…"

"No."

The girl held back a laugh as the curly haired boy behind her friend looked flustered. "Wait, what? No? How can you say no? I haven't even told you my demands yet. Now you've made me lose my train of thought."

"You want to start over?" the man offered.

"No, no," the other boy denied. "We'll just…let's just keep going. Uh, I need to take your car. Well, let's say borrow. I need to borrow your car, okay? That sounds better."

"And those are your demands, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nonnegotiable."

"Can I say something now?"

"Sure."

"No."

The girl rolled her eyes as the boy behind her friend tried to claim he was holding a blaster, and that he was a desperate and dangerous person. She decided to speak. "It's not a blaster," she assured her friend, her English accent shining through. Her accent was something she had gotten from her father and from living in the UK for a while. "It's a four and half inch outtake muffler, like the one you might have pulled off the rig over there."

"Maybe," the boy stuttered. "I mean…that's an interesting theory. But…a smart guy like me, he might uh, he might disguise his blaster…" he was cut off as the man whipped around and knocked the muffler from the other boy's hands. "Wait. Okay. Not the face! Not the face, alright?"

"Any food, water, gas?" the man demanded, rummaging through the boy's bag.

"No, no," the boy shook his head. "That's some of the other stuff I was planning to borrow from you." The bag was tossed at him, and he followed the man back to the car. "Whoa, hey, where are you guys going? You can't leave me here." He heard the radio. "Corinth? You're looking for Corinth City. Am I right? The radiation messes with the compass as well as the radio frequencies. Very hard to find your way. Fortunately for you, I can take you there."

"If you knew where it was, you'd be there," the girl pointed out. Then she thought of something. "Do you have a Corinth ID?"

"Corinth Citizen ID," the boy held out the card for the two to see.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Ziggy? Your name is Ziggy?"

"Yep," Ziggy nodded. "That's me."

"What you doing out here, Ziggy?" the man wondered.

"You know," he nervously chuckled. "That's a long story. I'd be happy to tell you the whole thing on the way. Or maybe I could just get in and keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, the second one," the man agreed, climbing into the driver's seat.

The girl looked at Ziggy. "If you're tagging along, you're riding in the back."

* * *

The girl had the map out once more, reading it over while she fiddled with the locket she wore. Ziggy sat in the back of the car, which had no seats. The man was driving, and so far, with Ziggy's help, they were getting closer and closer to Corinth City. As they drove on, Ziggy realized something. "So, you still haven't told me your names yet."

"I don't know," the man replied.

"You don't know if you want to tell me your name?" Ziggy frowned.

"I don't know my name," the man corrected.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I just call him Dillon. I'm Bailey 'bullshit' Rutter."

"Bullshit?" Ziggy turned to her, confused. "Is that really your middle name?"

"It's a nickname," Bailey stated. "My friends used to call me that because I always called people out on their bullshit."

"Ah," the curly haired boy nodded. "Well, where are you from? I mean, who exactly are you?"

"We choose not to answer," Bailey replied, answering for herself and Dillon.

Ziggy shrugged. "Well, if we're all gonna be partners, I feel like we should work on our communications…oh wait wait wait!" Dillon slammed on the brakes as Ziggy spotted something in the distance. "See? Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers." They could all see the huge dome in the distance. "Now, we probably want to pull off the road here and just wait till dark."

"We can't stop," Dillon denied.

"What?"

"We're running on fumes," Dillon explained. "If I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it again."

"No, no," Ziggy denied. "This is a joke, right? You're not serious?" To prove he was, Dillon stepped on the gas and sped off. Bailey couldn't help but laugh at Ziggy's nervousness about running the Venjix barricade. "Okay, stop, time out. We need a reality check. No one has ever run the barricade into the city during daylight."

"Well," Dillon sighed. "I'm about as close to no one as you're ever going to meet."

As Ziggy started babbling about where to drop him off, Bailey turned to her crime fighting partner. "How many you think we'll need?"

"Whatever's left."

"Perimeter patrol, right behind," she handed Dillon another yellow lollipop before preparing a bomb for him to launch.

"Okay," Ziggy breathed as Dillon threw the bomb with the lollipop out to the grinders behind them. Bailey prepped a couple more bombs, launching some herself at the barricade. "This isn't happening. I'm running the Venjix barricade in broad daylight with Willy Wonka at the wheel. Remind me to never get on your bad sides."

"Trust us," the two spoke in unison. "You're already there."

Dillon sped up, and Bailey dug out her mother's old samurizer, glad she inherited the powers. The driver threw another bomb as the blonde beside him cast a symbol to protect them.

* * *

As they ran the barricade, Ziggy felt the urge to confess random things to the two throwing bombs or driving. One bomb hitting the right spot on the barricade allowed them to pass safely and quickly through. They made it to the entrance of the dome, where the gate was opening up. Dillon drove through the gate and into the city before stopping.

"I'm alive," Ziggy breathed. "We made it!" Grinders appeared in the city along with an attack bot, and the three noticed.

Before they could blink, three people ran by them, all in similar uniforms. The difference was the color of their shirts, the trimming on the jackets, and the person themselves. In red stood an African American boy around Dillon's age with an afro. Beside him on his left was a blonde girl in yellow, hair pulled back. On the other side of the boy was the Scottish boy who drove the bus into the city during the major attack one year ago.

"RPM, get in gear!" they shouted right before they morphed into the red, yellow, and blue power rangers. They sped off to fight the grinders and attack bot. The three in the car watched as the rangers took on the enemy. Dillon seemed greatly confused while the other two knew exactly what the spandex clad people were. The attack bot faced the three in the car. The yellow ranger shot him back, and she and her teammates went to destroy it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ziggy grinned as the rangers called on their personal weapons. "Go Rangers!"

"Wait, go what?" Dillon frowned.

"Rangers," Bailey answered. "Power Rangers."

Then, Dillon shocked them both.

"What's a power ranger?"

* * *

A/N: So, since that's where the episode ends, that's where the chapter must end. What did you guys think? Updates will be slow for this story.


	2. Fade to Black

**House of The End**

**Chapter 2: Fade to Black**

_A/N: Well, last time, the world was taken over by an evil computer virus. The battle of Corinth City ensued, where lots of people lost something, and lots of people safely made it to the large city. Nina and Fabian had lost their eldest daughter, but Nina knew she would return someday. A year had passed, and Bailey and Dillon were traveling together to Corinth when they ran into Ziggy. Together, the three ran the barricade and witnessed the power rangers fight. Dillon doesn't know what a power ranger is._

_What'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show, such as Bailey._

* * *

"What do you mean what's a power ranger?" Ziggy demanded as he and Bailey stared at Dillon in shock. Had he seriously never heard of the power rangers? Bailey knew about them, since her mother was a public identity one. Ziggy knew because he had heard stories about them. "There. That. Those." They watched as the rangers continued to fight the attack bot.

"Looks like they've got this in the bag," Bailey commented, watching as the rangers combined their weapons to destroy the robot. The three got out of the car and stood by it. "To answer your question, Dillon, power rangers are a group of spandex-wearing superheroes that fight off evil aliens, robots, or some form of mutant freaks to protect the world from being taken over."

"If they're supposed to prevent the world from being taken over, then why did Venjix get past them?" Dillon questioned.

"Half the rangers don't have powers they can use anymore," Bailey explained. Over the years, her mother and the other samurai rangers have gotten to know other ranger teams quite well. "Those who do did their best, and in their defense, there hasn't been an active team since 2025, which, if my math is correct, was thirteen years ago."

Dillon appeared to be in thought as the rangers called upon their zords. "What are those?"

"Zords," Bailey replied at the ready. The rangers began fighting off the drones heading their way. "They help the rangers fight off monsters when the monster grows to be about thirty stories high. Or in this case, take on Venjix drones. They can combine the zords to form what's known as a megazord, which gives them a bit more power."

"How do you know so much about the rangers?" Ziggy turned to the blonde beside him.

"Helps when your mother was a well known one," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the fight and mentally examining the strategies being used. "My mom got to know quite a few rangers over the years."

As they were being fired upon, Bailey wasted no time in digging her samurizer out and tracing a symbol. When she cast it, a protective and invisible shield showed up around the three. Dillon, having seen her use symbols before, was used to this. Ziggy, however, was curious as to why lasers being fired at them were no longer hitting them. Nearby them, grinders were setting up some sort of laser thing to fire at the rangers.

"Look," Ziggy pointed out. "Grinders. They're gonna ambush yellow."

"I hate grinders," Dillon muttered. He hopped into the car and tried to start it. The other two stood out of the way, Bailey knowing what her friend was going to do. Dillon punched the dashboard and the car started. He put it in reverse and stepped on the gas pedal, backing straight into the laser the grinders were setting up. It caused the laser to instead shoot at the attacking drones.

"Thank you," the yellow ranger called down. "Whoever you are."

Dillon stepped out of the car as Bailey knocked out a few grinders on the ground. The city shield went back up and the city gates were closed. The attack bot reappeared at a larger size, much like Bailey had mentioned to the two boys earlier. The rangers combined their zords to form the megazord and began fighting it. With a hit from their giant sword, the attack bot was down for good.

The rangers appeared on the ground and the yellow one ran over to the three. She pushed a button on her morpher and her helmet vanished. A police siren could be heard as a jeep pulled in. "Hey," the girl spoke. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You could start with some gas," Dillon answered. "Maybe some water, and I'll be on my way." A soldier roughly turned him around, gaining the attention of the others. "Look, I'm not staying."

"It's cool guys," Ziggy assured. "I'm tight with my main amigo here, Mr. Hero himself. We're like brothers." A scanner was run over Dillon.

"Sir, he's an infiltrator," the soldier running the scan stated.

"Sir," the head of the crew spoke into the communication system. "Picking up internal Venjix hardware, sir…generation seven, at least."

The soldiers began dragging Dillon, Bailey, and Ziggy toward the jeep. Bailey managed to flip over the soldiers escorting her, breaking from their hold. When she did so, the red ranger caught sight of a familiar necklace around her neck. Recognizing a childhood friend, Scott ran over to the soldiers. "Whoa, hey, let her go. She's not a threat."

"Thanks Scott," Bailey thanked, recognizing the boy. Ever since her family has been living in Corinth City and began working with the Truman family, she and Scott had become close friends, despite the boy being a couple years older. The soldiers went to help their other coworkers. Scott wrapped an arm around Bailey and led her over to the rangers. "So, how are my parents doing?"

"They've been worried for over a year," Scott replied. He could see his teammates were confused. "Put everything they had into making us three rangers."

"Uh, Scott, mind giving us an introduction?" Flynn wondered as they headed for the cars. "Who is this lass?"

Bailey rolled her eyes and introduced herself. "Bailey Rutter. I believe my parents are your mentors, Nina and Fabian Rutter?"

"You're the daughter they haven't stopped searching for?" the other blonde frowned. Bailey nodded, assuming she was.

"Come on," Scott ordered. "Let's not delay the family reunion any longer.

* * *

"So this is the top secret garage," Bailey commented as the rangers led her into the room. Scott and Flynn set down a scrap from the attack bot in the bed of Flynn's car. Summer ran a scan over it. "Always wondered what it looked like. Mom and dad never let us kids near it." She knew her parents had been working on this project ever since they first moved to Corinth years ago.

"Yeah, it is," Scott nodded. He turned to the computer screen that was white with a black K on it. "So, what are we looking at here, doc?"

"Something different," Dr. K replied. "Radically advanced. Venjix technology is evolving at an exponential rate. If we don't upgrade the firepower in our zord configurations, Venjix will overrun the city within a month."

"We're gonna have to activate series black," Flynn realized.

"And series pink," Scott added, shooting a discreet look to Bailey. He knew the pink ranger suit was made specifically for her. "There's no way around it. Unfortunately, we don't have an operator that can handle the series black bio hardware. Where are we supposed to find one now?" The two boys walked away, leaving the girls alone.

Bailey turned to Summer and caught a thoughtful look on the older blonde's face. "If you give me five minutes to change into something more comfortable, I'll go with you."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Summer turned to her.

"Because I was planning to go try and bail him out," Bailey shrugged.

* * *

After getting a change of clothes and learning her parents were in the Panorama province for the day, as they had been the past couple of days, the two girls set off for the Corinth province prison. They arrived and watched as Dillon was being interrogated by the Colonel, not wanting to interfere yet. Bailey knew her return would shock the Colonel, so she didn't want to speak up just yet. They watched as Dillon moved quickly to prevent a glass of water from hitting the floor. After hearing Dillon's response to how the Colonel should determine what he was and who he sided with, Summer finally spoke up.

"Colonel, can we please have a minute?" she called. The Colonel slowly turned his head toward them, shock lighting up his face when he saw Bailey. He and Hicks exited the cell.

"Be my guest," he offered. "Would you like me to let your parents know you've returned?"

"Let them be surprised," Bailey denied. The Colonel nodded before leaving, letting the two girls into the cell.

"Alone at last," Dillon commented as the girls took a seat. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Give it a shot," Summer shrugged.

Dillon nodded. "Yellow is definitely not your color." Bailey rolled her eyes before proceeding to smack her friend upside the head. "What?"

"Don't be rude to us," she answered. "We're trying to find a way to get you out of here."

"Can I ask you a question?" Summer wondered.

"Let's hear it," Dillon sighed.

Summer held a small smirk as she asked it. "Do you have to work really hard at the whole brooding bad-boy thing? Like, seriously, do you get up and practice every morning in front of a mirror?" Dillon didn't reply. "I'm Summer. And from the looks of it, you already know Bailey."

"Dillon," he greeted. "You can call me Dillon."

"Can I ask you another question, Dillon?" Summer hoped.

"Look, I'm telling you people the truth," Dillon interrupted. "I don't know who I am or where I came from…"

"I don't care where you came from," Summer cut him off. Dillon heard a familiar tune playing, and Summer pulled out his pocket watch, which was open. "I want to know where you're going." She closed the watch and placed it on the table. "Nice meeting you, Dillon." She stood and started to head away.

Bailey looked over to her friend. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here soon enough."

With that, she left.

* * *

When they got back to the garage, Summer and Bailey tapped into the prison security footage. Flynn and Scott joined them, watching the screen. The girls voiced their thoughts on testing Dillon to see if he was capable of using the series black gear. "But, I mean, he's a machine, though," Flynn stated as they watched. He didn't believe this for a moment. "Isn't he?"

"Technically," Dr. K spoke up. "He's a human equipped with cybernetic modifications."

"Technically?" Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm just a simple mechanic, I'm not a scientist, but I'm looking and seeing metal, I'm seeing bolts, and I'm seeing circuitry, all right? Now, if that is not a machine, then I don't know what is."

"There's more to him than that," Summer insisted.

"He did help me get here safely," Bailey added. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead."

Dr. K continued. "Scott, you're team leader. This is your call."

"Look, girls," Scott turned to the two blondes. "I honestly hope that you know what you're doing with this, I really do, because I cannot see anything impressive about this guy at all."

He and Flynn walked away, right before the monitors beeped to show them what was happening in the prison. The clip showed Dillon fighting off a bunch of other prisoners without even breaking a sweat and still holding onto his lunch tray, not every dropping it or its contents. The girls had smirks on their faces that clearly said "I told you so" to the boys beside them. He then proceeded to shove three guys much bigger than him down the spiral staircase that led to the cafeteria.

"Sweet mother molasses," Flynn gaped in shock. Summer paused the tape.

"Impressive enough for you?" she looked at Scott.

* * *

The three rangers and Bailey found themselves walking into the prison, were Dillon was in the questioning cell. He was sitting in the chair across from the others as the rangers and Bailey entered. No one sat across from him this time, and Bailey was smirking at him as if he had done something right. "Dillon," she greeted. "This is Scott…"

"Scott Truman," the red ranger cut her off. "Team leader."

"And the occasional egotistical ass," Bailey added, causing the boy to glare at her.

"And this is…"

"Flynn," the blue ranger interrupted Summer. "Just plain Flynn."

Summer continued, pushing an open laptop onto the table. "And there's someone else I'd like you to meet… the man behind all the ranger technology you see."

"Greetings, Dillon," K spoke. "My name is Dr. K."

"Man," Dillon scoffed. "I thought _I _was weird. You guys beat me by a mile. Dr. K? That's too much. You guys are just…"

"The only chance you have of ever getting out of this place," Scott answered.

"And what do I have to do?" Dillon wondered. "Buy a ticket into your little freak show?"

"Not exactly," Flynn snorted.

Bailey smirked wider. "You have to join them. So, what's it gonna be? You in, or you out?"

"Well," Dillon sighed. "Now that all depends." He looked at the chains he had been put in to keep him from harming anyone else. "Do I get to pick my own color?"

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the end of this chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the previous one, and I swear Nina and Fabian will come in soon. I've been trying to plan Bailey's reunion with them. Anyway, what'll happen next? And Bailey will become a ranger, but she isn't one yet.


	3. Rain

**House of The End**

**Chapter 3: Rain**

_A/N: So, last time, the rangers finished off the attack bot, and Dillon saved Summer. Scott recognized Bailey, which prevented her from being sent to prison along with Dillon and Ziggy. Dillon and Ziggy went to the prison, where they were questioned. Summer and Bailey paid Dillon a visit, and they proved to Scott and Flynn that Dillon was who they needed to operate the series black suit. They also need to activate the series pink suit, and Bailey doesn't know she's going to be operating it. So what'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

After Dillon agreed in his own words to help out the rangers, he was released from the prison. Ziggy was still locked up, however, but Dillon wasn't. At the moment, the next day, Scott and Summer were leading Dillon into the garage. Bailey and Flynn were already there, the young blonde having spent the night sharing a room with Summer. "So, here we are," Scott welcomed. "Home sweet home."

"We call it the garage," Summer added as they walked in, the door shutting behind them.

"See if you can guess why," Flynn spoke, rolling out from underneath his car and standing up.

"Yours?" Dillon asked, looking from the red car to Scott.

"All seven hundred horses," the red ranger grinned.

Dillon nodded. "Cute toy."

"These are the real toys," Summer directed him to where the screens were displaying the zords.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" the brunette wondered.

"It came from my parents and Dr. K," Bailey replied. "My parents have been preparing for the end of the world and knew that a team of rangers would be needed to help defend it, so they got help from Dr. K designing and creating everything."

"Come in," Dr. K opened the doors to the lab. "I'll show you." The rangers, Bailey, and Dillon walked into the lab, seeing it light up. On the side wall from where they entered stood six ranger suits in cases. There was a blue, red, yellow, pink, black, and green suit. "Three years before the Venjix virus attack, I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battling life when we had a breakthrough – the discovery of a universal bioelectric field, an unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these – the ranger prototype series covert infantry bio suits."

Bailey frowned, confused. "All I got out of that was magical spandex, blah blah blah, and morphing grid." Summer held back a small chuckle as Dillon walked over to the lit up ranger suits.

"And nothing says covert like bright red, yellow, and blue spandex," Dillon added.

"That is not spandex!" Dr. K shouted.

"Doc K can get a little defensive about his work," Summer cringed.

"The material is a self-assembling nano-fiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory alloy," the doc explained, causing Bailey to frown once more in confusion. She was smart, but so far, everything she heard the computer say sounded like gibberish to her.

"My mistake," Dillon rolled his eyes. "Now, is that machine washable or strictly dry clean only?" Bailey smirked, used to these comments as Flynn bit back a laugh.

"You've seen this in action," Dr. K huffed. "You know what it can do."

Dillon nodded. "Yes, and it's all very impressive. But I don't belong here. I'm not cut out to be your black power dude."

"Ranger Operator Series Black."

"Whatever," Dillon scoffed. "I'm no superhero. Besides I got places to go."

"Promises to keep," Summer interrupted.

"Something like that."

"Now," Flynn piped up. "As I seem to remember, the only place you have to go is back into that cell where we found you."

"And just how long do you think that's gonna hold me, blue boy?" Dillon challenged.

Scott stepped over to his teammates. "Guys, forget him. This chump…would never make it through basic testing anyways."

"Testing?" Dillon frowned. "What testing?"

* * *

The testing had gone better than any of them had thought it would. Dillon survived all the tests and passed with flying colors. It seemed unbelievable to the rangers and Bailey, despite the latter knowing her friend better. Of course, his results were affected by the fact he had robot parts inside him, but it didn't stop him. Scott was hesitant to let him join, not trusting Dillon, and Flynn agreed, even if the point he brought up contradicted the belief.

With that determined, the rangers, Dillon, and Bailey headed to the park. They were all walking along. Summer and Dillon walked a bit ahead of the other three, the blonde explaining things about the city. Bailey walked in between Scott and Flynn as the five walked along the path. They had started up their own conversation. "Okay, so, you said we need to active series pink as well as black, so who's gonna operate that?" Flynn asked.

"She is," Scott pointed to Bailey, who looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember signing an agreement to this."

"Why her, though?" Flynn added.

"Remember how Nina and Fabian said that we weren't allowed to activate series pink until their daughter returned?" Scott looked at Flynn. The blue ranger nodded, recalling the day the series pink suit was presented. "That was because it's specifically designed for her, every little thing about it. No testing needs to be done. All she has to do is put on the morpher and morph."

"But why did they make it for me?" Bailey frowned. "I get that part of it might be because they're the mentors and I'm their daughter, but still…"

Scott shrugged. "Your mom said it was a long story that had something to do with a monster her team fought off." Thunder boomed from above. "But once your DNA is bonded to the series pink morpher, it's permanent."

"I still find it ridiculous she doesn't have to go through testing," Flynn shook his head. "I mean, we all had to, so why shouldn't she?"

"Because I've been trained in some form of martial arts since I could walk and have more fighting skills than you guys?" Bailey mused. "I mean, all the women from my mom's side of the family belong to the Pai Zhuq, my mom's samurai powers have been passed down to us kids, even though it'd be my younger sister who'd get to use them if the Nighlok ever somehow show up again, and I have more powers than that."

"The Pai what?" Flynn blinked, confused.

"Pai Zhuq," Bailey answered. "It's an academy similar to the various ninja academies, but instead of teaching people how to control different elements, they teach people to control their animal spirits. My mom can actually turn into hers."

Flynn stared blankly at her. "I'm gonna forget I asked. By the way, why do you always carry that bag around? I mean, what's in it?"

"That's for me to know," the blonde smirked. "For my parents to hide, and for Venjix to never get his hands on what's in it." Scott laughed at her response as Flynn muttered something about her being uncooperative. Summer and Dillon stopped walking, which caused the three to do the same. Rain began to pour down, and the three rangers and Bailey moved to stand under the nearby tree, leaving Dillon to think.

The rain didn't last long, and when it stopped, Dillon walked over to the four. "So, you'll do it?" Summer asked.

"I'll do it," he agreed. "On one condition."

"Oh, you have conditions now?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Just one."

* * *

The rangers, Bailey, and Dillon found themselves standing in the prison, freeing Ziggy. They were waiting for the guards to bring Ziggy to them. Flynn stood at one end of the line the formed, Scott and Dillon at the other, and the girls in the middle. They could hear Ziggy's voice coming down the hallway. Soon enough, he came into view.

"Ziggy Grover," he greeted, shaking Summer's hand. "Reporting for duty. I'm a huge fan!" He smiled at Bailey before moving to Flynn. "Uh, no no. Come in here for the big thing." He hugged the blue ranger.

Scott turned to Dillon. "Okay, so, one good reason we're bringing this guy with us?"

"He can make shadow puppets," Dillon shrugged.

* * *

"Series Black and Series Pink DNA morph-bonding sequence initiated," Dr. K spoke as the rangers, Bailey, Dillon, and Ziggy were all in the lab. The curly haired boy was sitting in a chair, eating popcorn and watching as Bailey and Dillon prepared to morph into their suits. Dillon and Bailey followed the morphing procedures, making sure they did it right. In a minute, the two were standing in their new ranger suits, the morphers bonding to them. "Series black and pink unlocked." The other three rangers morphed as well, so the whole team was standing in their ranger uniforms.

"Congratulations," Summer grinned. "How's it feel?"

"It's a little tight, but uh," Dillon replied.

"It feels awesome!" Bailey smiled.

"Oh yeah," Ziggy cheered as he stood. "That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my – wait wait wait! Don't move. Hold that pose. It's perfect." He pulled out his cell phone and got ready to take a picture. "Red, squeeze a little closer to black. That's perfect. That's great." He examined the photo. "Oh, no."

"This is just embarrassing," Flynn muttered. Bailey giggled in agreement.

Ziggy continued his babbling. "Yellow, your eyes were closed. Let's try another one. Black, can I see you smile? You're a power ranger, have fun with it."

"Ziggy, take the shot before I break the phone," Bailey snapped. Ziggy positioned the phone so he was in the shot as well, and snapped it. Bailey and Flynn were cut out of the photo completely, while most of Summer was. Dr. K cleared his throat.

"Oh…I'm kind of, um, ruining the special ranger moment here, aren't I? Maybe stepping on tradition just…just a bit. Totally cool. I understand. Just pretend like I'm not even here. There is one thing I got to know. What's with the spandex?"

Dr. K was mad.

* * *

Ziggy was found scrubbing the floor in the garage. Apparently he learned the hard way about calling the ranger suits spandex in front of the computer. He had to clean the floor with a toothbrush, and it seemed a bit cruel. It was night now, and the ranges found themselves getting ready for bed. Summer and Bailey would be sharing a room, as they had the previous night.

"Would it be a cliché for me to point out that you missed a spot?" Dr. K asked as Summer and Bailey walked by. The two girls chuckled a bit. They went over to their side of the garage, where the rooms were.

"Welcome aboard," Flynn spoke to the new black and pink rangers. "No turning back now, is there?"

"Okay, so," Scott huffed. "You got Summer and Bailey's room over there. Our room's right up that way." He noticed the open pocket watch. "Do you sleep with that thing?"

"I would if I slept," Dillon stated. Scott and Flynn headed up to their room. Dillon followed him.

* * *

"So how did you meet Dillon?" Summer wondered as the girls got up the next morning. They were both in the bathroom that connected to their room. Summer was brushing her teeth while Bailey showered, the latter not minding Summer was in the same room. "I mean, I'm just curious. It doesn't seem like he cares about anything, yet you said he helped get you into the city alive."

"We met in the wastes about six months ago," Bailey answered. "He didn't know who he was, and we were both lost, so we just decided to help each other out. He had the car, water, survival supplies, and that stuff. I was running low on what I had for supplies. We combined what we had into his car and took off in search of Corinth. And since I didn't want to call him boy or man or something like that, I just started calling him Dillon."

"Why Dillon, though?" Summer frowned.

"He looks like one," Bailey shrugged. "But we protected each other out in the wastes after we met up. I had been traveling alone for about a month before I met him."

"Who'd you travel with before that?" Summer asked. If Bailey had been missing for a year, then that meant she was gone for twelve months, and so far, the older blonde had calculated seven.

Bailey sighed as she answered. "I was with the housemother from my boarding school in England. We managed to make it back to the states before we got trapped in the wastes, and it took us five months to find our way to California. The night we reached California, she died in her sleep, partly from old age and partly from the toxicity. I traveled alone for a month, met Dillon, and six months later, we're here in Corinth."

Summer exited the bathroom as Bailey shut the shower off. She gave the girl some privacy to get dressed. "You lived in England?"

"For half my life," Bailey nodded, coming out fully clothed. "I was born there, and we didn't move to America until after my first brother was born. Then I went back to England, to the boarding school my parents went to. I've had my accent my whole life, but I've lived in America long enough to pick up an American accent, like my mom has."

They heard the alarm going off and they ran out of their room, bolting down the stairs.

* * *

"Some kind of substance dispersed from inside the city is disrupting the shield frequency," Dr. K spoke as the rangers gathered around to find the disturbance. "We have multiple panel breaches."

"Dillon," Summer sighed when they noticed Scott's car was gone and he was the only one not in the room.

"What?" Scott scoffed. "My car?"

"I've traced the source," Flynn called. "It's coming straight from Sector four, water plant."

"But my car," Scott whined. "Nobody touches my car."

Bailey chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "That's gonna have to wait."

* * *

Corinth was a huge city. There was no doubt of that. It wasn't made up of just one city, but rather many cities combined into one. The cities that combined with Corinth City became known as Corinth City, but they were their own province. Each city that combined with Corinth kept their own name. They were now provinces, not cities, since they were all part of Corinth City. Every ranger team that's ever been lived in the town they were a ranger in, powers restored and ready to protect it should an attack happen in anywhere other than the Corinth province.

Nina and her family, despite now living in Corinth to help mentor the RPM rangers, had gone to the Panorama province to visit her siblings and their families for a few days. Nina and Fabian had no idea their oldest daughter was still alive, even though Nina knew she would be. The Shiba house was still standing, and Nina and Lauren had brought their families up to visit their brother and Antonio and their two kids.

At the moment, Nina sat in the kitchen of the house. The only thing that changed about it was how it was kept up to date with the changing times. Jayden and Antonio still lived here, and they raised their adopted children. The children's birth mother had died in the attacks, and they found that out because it was an open adoption and their mother was still a mother figure for them.

All the kids were out in the yard playing and hanging out, allowing the adults to do whatever they wanted. Nina and Lauren were in the kitchen, helping Antonio make lunch. Jayden, Fabian, and Lauren's husband Jeff were in the living room watching TV. It had been a hard year, and like most people, they had all lost something. They knew it was hard on Nina, because on top of losing her daughter, as in the child being out in the wastes, she had to take on training and mentoring a new team of rangers. Fabian thankfully helped her with that.

"It's been a year," Nina sighed. "Maybe…"

"Don't you dare think like that," Lauren smacked her sister upside the head. "Bailey's strong enough to survive anything, even a year in the wastes."

"I know," Nina admitted. "But maybe if I hadn't sent her to England, she would be here."

"Come on," Antonio scoffed. "You know she had to go there. After all, if she didn't, who would've saved the cup and all that other stuff that's supposed to be saved?"

Nina rolled her eyes. Before she could comment, Fabian's voice reached her ears. "Nina, come quick!" Fearing something bad was happening, she raced into the living room, Lauren and Antonio behind her. On the TV was a news report showing the rangers fighting off yet another monster in the Corinth Province. However, the difference this time was that there were two other rangers, a pink one and a black one. "I don't remember activating those suits before we left."

"Neither did I," Nina was at a loss for words as her eyes focused on the pink one. She watched the fighting style before bolting out of the house.

"What was that about?" Jeff frowned. He knew that his wife and her siblings and Antonio had all been rangers, and knew that his sister in law and her husband were mentors to the current team. He learned that after he and Lauren had gotten married.

"The pink suit was made specifically for Bailey," Fabian replied, standing up. "We told the team not to activate it until she returned, if she ever did…"

He didn't say more as he followed his wife out the door.

* * *

Nina and Fabian made it back to the ranger base before the rangers did. They got there just as the fight ended, and the rangers started making it back to the base. The fight had ended in another victory, as expected. The mentors were discussing it as they waited for the rangers to return, and Ziggy was minding his own business. Nina and Fabian were filled in on what happened while they were gone, and on who operated the new suits. The former orange ranger had nearly burst into tears at hearing her daughter was alive and well.

The rangers finally reached the garage and were surprised to see their other mentors back so soon. Bailey, upon noticing them, wasn't sure whether or not she should run and hug them or hang back nervously. Her mother decided for her by running over to her and squishing her in a hug. Fabian wasn't far behind.

"Mom…dad…can't…breathe," Bailey choked out. Fabian stepped back but Nina only loosened her grip.

"We thought you were dead!" Nina breathed.

"Well, clearly, I'm not," the pink ranger chuckled. "I survived. I've been back for a few days, already."

Nina pulled out of the hug. "A few days? And you haven't bothered to call us?"

"I've been busy?" she shrugged nervously. Seeing her mother's glare, she took off running.

"Bailey Susan Rutter, get back here!" Nina chased after her.

Fabian sighed and shook his head. For now, things seemed as normal as they were going to get.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the reunion didn't happen as I thought it would, but what will happen next? What is in the bag Bailey carries around?


	4. Go for the Green

**House of The End**

**Chapter 4: Go For the Green**

_A/N: Last time, Dillon accepted the ranger position. He and Bailey became the black and pink RPM power rangers and had their first fight against an attack bot. Nina and Fabian discovered their daughter was back and alive and well. The rangers are curious as to why Bailey is constantly carrying around a bag filled with things, and they want to know what's in it. What'll happen now?_

_This chapter may be short. Also, I feel inspired to update this because I just got an Eye of Horus Alex and Ani bracelet and it made me think of House of Anubis and how I haven't updated this series in a while. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A couple days later, the rangers were out scouting for a new green ranger. Since that was the only series not activated yet, Nina figured they might as well activate it now. Scott, Summer, and Flynn were auditioning people to be the next green ranger, Ziggy helping them find people. Dillon was doing testing of some sort with Dr. K and Fabian, the two mentors wanting to make sure a few things worked. Bailey had barely been out of her parents' sight, and she could tell they were planning her a welcome back party of sorts. She had also already seen her siblings, most of which were happy she was back.

At the moment, Dillon stood on a small rotating platform as Fabian and Dr. K watched and explained things. "Each color of the ranger series is designed to configure the movement of electrons within the energy biofield in a configuration that bends time and space in order to achieve a specific function."

"Should I pretend I understood any of that?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"Series blue suit is designed for time field manipulation," Fabian rolled his eyes at the computer. Why couldn't Dr. K make things easier to understand? "It can halt the movement of electrons through the biofield, suspending time for ten seconds. Series yellow is able to read energy signatures and focus the flow into concentrated surges. Red suit is designed to channel the bio-energy field for a three second burst attack."

"And Bailey's suit?" Dillon wondered.

"Specifically created to allow her to use any and all of her inherited powers when need be," Fabian answered.

Dillon nodded. "And that brings us to me."

"As the operator of the series black technology," Dr. K continued. "Your suit is enabled with an invincibility shield that will make you completely impervious to any attack for a period of five seconds."

"Completely?"

"Theoretically," Dr. K corrected. "When your shield is fully powered, you could withstand the direct blast of a forty megapulse explosion."

"Theoretically," Dillon repeated. "But you haven't actually tested it yet, now, have you?"

Fabian shook his head. "That's what you're here for."

* * *

Since there was no school today, Nina and Fabian's youngest three kids had decided to sit in on the green ranger auditions. They sat behind Scott, Flynn, and Summer, who had buzzers in front of them to let Ziggy know when they didn't like a candidate. The other three kids, Freddie, Arthur, and Olivia, were watching the whole thing, feeling very amused.

"This is just sad," Olivia sighed. "I can't believe mom thought this would be an ideal way to find a green ranger."

"Well how else was she supposed to do it?" her twin, Arthur, wondered. "I mean, Scott got in because of the military thing with his dad being the boss, Flynn got in because mom liked his drive to help others, and Summer got in because the team needed a girl and her helping Scott helped with that."

"Don't forget that Dillon passed all the testing and is the only one capable of handling the black suit," Freddie added. "And mom and dad made the pink one specifically for Bailey." Just like their mother, the three had American accents.

Scott finally had enough of the auditions. "Stop. Just stop. We're looking for a green ranger here, not a clown."

"Do you want a clown?" Ziggy flipped through the list on his clipboard. "Because I can get you one of those."

"And on that note, I'll be going home," Flynn moved to stand up. The rangers and the kids got up to leave.

"Thanks Ziggy," Summer thanked. "Very entertaining."

"No, wait wait," Ziggy hopped down from the stage. "No, you can't leave yet. Okay, this has all just been building up to my, you know, one hundred percent can't miss green ranger candidate."

"Ziggy," Scott sighed. "This had better be good." Ziggy ran out as the six retook their seats.

Freddie decided to speak up again. "I see this ending in disaster."

* * *

As everyone else did what they were supposed to, Bailey sat in the kitchenette across from her mother. The bag she had carried with her during her journey was on the table between the two, waiting to be opened. While finding a green ranger was important, Nina felt that this took priority over it. She stared at the bag, waiting for her daughter to start taking out the components of it. "Did you get everything?" she asked.

"Yes," Bailey nodded. She opened the bag and began pulling things out. Once everything was out, Nina looked it over. "The Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, the third eye, the staff in its many pieces, the touchstone, and what's left of the elixir." Ziggy walked in and headed for the lab to get the morpher for the green ranger they had found.

"Let's put this stuff in the bag for now," Nina nodded, making sure everything was there. The smaller things were in their own cases while the larger things were not. Ziggy reappeared in the room, ready to leave. "Ziggy," the mentor called. Ziggy turned to her. "I take it you found a green ranger?"

"Going to give them the morpher now," Ziggy confirmed.

"Make sure you do whatever it takes to keep it from the wrong hands," Nina added, knowing the doc would have told him to protect it with his life. "Worse come to worse, you use it."

"Me?" his eyes widened.

Nina shrugged. "That's only in the worst case scenario." Ziggy nodded and ran out. Nina turned to her daughter. "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

Bailey frowned as she followed her mother around the garage. Nina led her toward the boy's side of the garage, underneath the area of the boy's room. They walked behind the staircase that led up to the second level of the garage. The blonde was confused as to where they were going, but her mother seemed to know just where they were heading. They stopped at the end of the hallway, where a few doors were. They were facing the wall before them.

"Why is this glowing?" Bailey wondered, catching sight of her locket glowing. Nina smiled and took it, holding it against the wall. The wall slid back, revealing a hidden stairwell.

"Come along," Nina led her down. They walked down and the wall closed. "I designed this room specifically to hold this stuff and Sibuna reunion meetings, should we ever have them. Stole the idea of keeping it hidden like this from Frobisher-Smythe. Figured out how that system got working and created the same thing here."

"Who knows about this room?" Bailey asked.

"Me, your father, and your aunts and uncles, as well as Dr. K," Nina answered. "Dr. K built the security for these rooms."

"And this room is designed to keep these things safe from Venjix?" Bailey questioned.

Nina nodded. "It only opens for the locket, so unless one of us uses it, no one can get in."

"Brilliant."

* * *

After hearing a distress call from Ziggy, Nina sent Dillon and Bailey out to find and help him. The black and pink rangers chased after Ziggy. They were in Dillon's car. Bailey shouted out directions as she tracked Ziggy's whereabouts and Dillon sped through streets to get there. They finally found the boy at the race track. Bailey moved over so Ziggy could get in and so that she was between the two boys. Ziggy put the seatbelt on before they heard whistling.

"Yeah…yeah, she does that," Ziggy's eyes widened. "It's like her calling card or something."

"Cute," Dillon huffed. He got the car going and began to speed off. Tenaya jumped onto the hood of it. Dillon slammed on the brakes and stopped as Tenaya flipped off the hood and stood before them. She yanked Ziggy out of the car, causing Dillon and Bailey to hop out and defend their friend. Dillon began fighting her off as Bailey helped Ziggy to his feet.

"You've had upgrades," Tenaya spoke to Dillon.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

She smirked. "Tenaya. Generation Seven. Venjix human infiltration attack bot. I am your thoughts and minds. I am mankind's subconscious being. I am the final…" She was cut off when she was knocked away from Dillon. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Bailey, who was already morphed.

"What?" she shrugged. "She was boring me."

Tenaya retaliated by kicking Dillon back, and he morphed as he flipped through the air. The black and pink rangers began fighting against Tenaya. She was a tough opponent, and the two rangers didn't seem to be doing as good in their suits. Once the two were knocked back, Tenaya walked over to Ziggy and grabbed the green morpher. "Now I will bond with your series green and destroy the power rangers from within. I will become the final stage of techno-awareness."

"You talk too much," Ziggy pointed out as he reached up and grabbed her arm. He stood and the two began to fight for the green morpher. Ziggy managed to get it to lock onto his wrist. He pushed the button, and before they knew it, he was the green ranger. "Whoa! I'm a power ranger!" Tenaya attacked him. "I don't wanna be a power ranger!"

"Ziggy, duck!" Dillon yelled, getting to his feet and firing up his weapon. Ziggy did as he was told and Dillon fired, knocking Tenaya down.

"Are you all right?" Bailey asked as she helped Ziggy up once again. The three rangers stood together.

"You haven't won," Tenaya stated as she got to her feet. "The Gopher-bot is already within the walls of your city."

"The what?" Dillon frowned.

Bailey rolled her eyes as Tenaya vanished. "Come on!"

* * *

Bailey led Dillon and Ziggy through the woods as they tried to locate the attack bot. It was clear that Tenaya had given up, but the news she gave them was a bit unsettling. "Dillon, Bailey, wait up!" Ziggy called as he dragged on behind them. He wasn't used to running so much. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Shh," Dillon shushed. "Listen." He put his head to the ground.

"What is it?" Ziggy asked, doing the same. "Whoa. Uh, see, I don't like the sound of that."

"Follow my lead," Bailey sighed. The three stood together.

"Deploy weapons!" they called out. Their weapons appeared before them and they grabbed them.

"Rocket blaster!" Dillon loaded his.

"Turbo ax!" Ziggy held his weapon.

"Speed chucks!" Bailey wielded her nun chucks, similar to the weapon her mother used to use. The three fired at the dirt patch before them, drawing out the attack bot.

Dillon glared at it. "End of the line!" The Gopher-bot slashed at the three, knocking them down. Dillon and Bailey were first to recover, so they moved quicker to defend themselves. Ziggy went and hid behind a tree. As the two rangers were knocked down once more, Summer, Scott, and Flynn appeared, firing at him.

"Need some help?" Scott asked as Summer and Flynn helped the black and pink rangers to their feet.

"We're okay," Bailey assured.

"We tracked you from the seismic disturbance," Summer stated.

Scott caught sight of the green ranger. "What? Who's that?" Dillon and Bailey sighed as the Gopher-bot got back up. His movement caused the five to face him. The three primary colored rangers attacked, only to be covered in dirt as the gopher dug back into the ground. Dillon ran over to Ziggy.

"No, not me!" the boy denied as Dillon tried pulling him away from the tree. "No way!"

"Come on!" Dillon dragged him off. Bailey stayed behind and helped pull the other three out of the dirt pile.

"Hey, where's black, and where's green?" Scott asked.

"Never mind where's green!" Flynn corrected. "Who's green? I mean, who was that guy?"

The girls rolled their eyes and moved over to check out the giant hole in the ground.

* * *

After the fight and once the gopher bot was finally destroyed, mainly because of Ziggy and Dillon, the rangers regrouped in the garage. Summer, Flynn, and Scott handled the zord fight, still not knowing who the green ranger was. Now, the five rangers not in morph stood facing a morphed green ranger, waiting for the big reveal. Bailey and Dillon already knew who was under the mask. "Ladies and gentlemen," Dillon spoke. "And creepy Doc K computer screen, may I present to you the sixth member of our team, ranger green." Ziggy dropped the helmet.

"No way," Summer gasped.

"How?" Flynn demanded. "And why?"

"Look, Ziggy," Scott looked to the green ranger. "You can't just be a ranger."

"There is a strict series of test designed to assess the qualifications of an operator," Dr. K added.

"He may not be an ideal choice," Bailey shrugged.

"I would say far from it," Dr. K interrupted.

The pink ranger rolled her eyes. "But you and my mom said he had to do anything to keep the morpher from enemy hands. Bonding with it himself is the only way he could do it."

"Yeah, but that's permanent," Flynn argued.

"That's right," Dillon agreed. "This is a done deal, fellow rangers. So we all better start getting used to it."

"I'm not sure this operator arrangement is going to work," Dr. K frowned. "The amount of training that would be required to properly prepare an unqualified…"

The words became lost on Flynn, Summer, Bailey, Scott, and Dillon as the five left the lab.

* * *

A/N: So here's this chapter. What do you guys think? Up next is Handshake.


	5. Handshake

**House of The End**

**Chapter 5: Handshake**

_A/N: Last time, you saw what exactly was in Bailey's bag. The other rangers don't know about it and won't know about it until I get to a filler chapter that'll be about Bailey. Anyway, Ziggy accidentally became the new green ranger, and now the team is a team of six. They faced a new henchman, known as Tenaya Seven. More of Bailey's powers that Fabian mentioned will be included, and I will also try to put in the RPM/Samurai team up, but more so from the RPM standpoint. Also, I'm going to have a Flynn/Bailey/Scott love triangle going on for a while, and then reveal the poll result or see which pairing you guys like more as the story progresses. Anyway, let's get on with this._

_I can't believe I have not updated this in forever, and this is where you all kill me for not doing so! I swear I will try to get updates for this story done faster, and I have no excuses (other than life being a bitch) for why I've neglected this series, but I make no promises!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"So your parents have been working on the ranger technology we use for years?" Summer asked Bailey as the two girls were in their room, getting ready for the day. The boys were elsewhere in the building. Some of them were still trying to get used to Ziggy being on the team, but figured he was better than nothing. "It wasn't just a spur of the moment at the end of the world thing?"

"Nope," Bailey answered, finishing doing her hair. "They've been working on it since I was maybe…three or four? It wasn't long after Fred was born that they started this. They began working with Scott's dad, and since my mom was a public ID ranger, it wasn't hard to convince him the end of the world was coming."

"They knew this was going to happen?" Summer frowned, turning to her.

"Not sure how, but yeah," Bailey nodded. "Everything they did since I was three up until now has been to try and do what they could until Venjix took over a year ago. Of course, they still worked on their regular jobs and such, but they did their best. And hey, they at least tried to do something to save as many people as they could."

"True," Summer agreed. They heard a couple car engines revving.

"_Ranger series black, please report to the ranger room," _Dr. K called over the intercom. _"Ranger series black, come in, please."_

"Odds of them actually hearing it?" Bailey looked to the other blonde.

"Slim to none," she sighed. "Come on." Both girls stepped out of the room and leaned over the railing. They saw Flynn working on something, Ziggy off somewhere, and Dillon and Scott in their cars, constantly revving the engines. "Hey guys!" Summer yelled. "Guys!" Both guys shut off their cars.

"You want to try to make a bit more noise?" Bailey spoke. "I've still got some hearing left in one ear."

"Just trying to make a point," Scott stated.

"Keep trying," Dillon challenged.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well, if you weren't beating your chests so loudly, you might've heard Dr. K trying to page Dillon on the intercom.

"_Ranger series black, please report to the ranger room," _Dr. K repeated. Dillon grumbled under his breath as he headed for the lab. The girls walked down into the garage to relax a bit.

* * *

The rest of the rangers remained in the garage area doing whatever they wanted to do. Nina and Fabian were working, trying to monitor the city while plan Bailey's homecoming party. The blonde had been against the party, but her parents insisted, saying her aunts and uncles would kill them if they didn't do something to announce her return. At the moment, Bailey and Summer were playing a game of pool against Scott and Ziggy. Flynn was neatening up his car. Ziggy racked the balls as Summer lined up her shot. She hit the cue ball and it sent all the striped balls into the pockets.

"What?" Ziggy scoffed, looking at the taller blonde. "Are you psychic or something?"

"Something," Summer shrugged. Dillon walked by.

"_Ranger series black, you still owe me three minutes of shield-sequence training," _Dr. K spoke over the intercom.

"Bill me," the black ranger headed for the fridge. He opened the door, only for a blaster cannon to pop out and cause him to back up. "You've got to be kidding."

"_Shall we begin?" _Dr. K asked, right before Dillon was shot back into a tire near where Flynn was working. He hit the ground, the tire falling on him. Bailey couldn't help but laugh while Summer looked a bit shocked. Before they had time to process the event, the alarms went off.

Scott spoke as the rangers gathered around the computer. "It's a perimeter breach through air intake."

"It must be a pretty small attack force," Flynn observed. "Nothing big is getting through there." The colonel appeared on the screen.

"_My forces have taken fire at the sector nine power grid," _he reported. _"We can't hold them off."_

"If Venjix takes out that grid," Dr. K piped up. "It could disrupt the entire southern hemisphere of the city shield."

"Which means it'll affect four, maybe five provinces," Nina added, walking over to join.

The rangers wasted no time in leaving.

* * *

It was clear Dillon was not having a good day from the moment he was called into Dr. K's lab. It still wasn't a good day for him as he had to ride in Scott's car to the fight, since Flynn had been working on Dillon's. Both girls had their bikes, Nina and Fabian feeling it was a good idea for them to have them. The boys, aside from Ziggy, all had different cars. When they arrived, they saw Tenaya fighting off some soldiers.

"Ah, rangers," she greeted once they stepped out of their vehicles. Scott and Dillon were the last to arrive. They came awfully close to crashing into the other cars, but Scott stopped just in time. All of them began fighting off grinders. They all had their own fighting style. Ziggy didn't seem to do as well as the others. Bailey appeared to be doing better than some of the others.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" they all morphed. Flynn, Summer, and Scott drew their main weapons right away. Bailey drew hers not long after, prompting Dillon and Ziggy to follow suit. Dillon was fighting off Tenaya, who had targeted him. It didn't seem as if he was doing too well. Him trying to activate his shield did nothing either.

"Dillon, get down!" Summer called. Dillon did as he was told as the three primary colored rangers faced Tenaya, the road blaster in hand. They fired, hitting her spot on and toward the cars as Ziggy and Bailey finished off the grinders. Tenaya walked off, and the others ran over to Dillon. "Dillon, are you okay?"

"Is it over?" Ziggy wondered as he looked around, confused.

* * *

"Ranger black," Dr. K spoke as the rangers were gathered around in the lab, discussing the fight. Of course, Dr. K had to bring up Dillon's training issue, discussing how it brought up problems in the fight. "Do you know why you weren't able to properly power up your suit shield?" Dillon was clearly not happy with this as he paced behind the others.

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me," he huffed.

"To maximize energy flow," Dr. K explained. "It is essential that you have absolute faith in the suit technology. We will need to double your training sessions."

"I don't think increasing my training is gonna help much," Dillon argued.

"Seems more logical than decreasing it," Dr. K retorted. The other five rangers remained silent, the atmosphere getting more and more awkward. "Given your substandard performance."

Dillon decided to bring up the real issue. "You see, it's not the suit I have a problem with. It's you."

"Dillon, you're out of line," Scott stepped in.

"Am I?" the black ranger demanded. "Have you ever met or seen this Dr. K…anybody? It could be anyone broadcasting from anywhere."

"Ranger black," Dr. K stepped up. "I assure you no one wants to destroy the Venjix virus more than me."

"Then try testing the invincibility shield yourself," Dillon stated. He walked out of the room.

* * *

Since Dillon's little fit, the rangers had spread out across the garage. Bailey, still being new and being friendlier than Dillon, decided to use this time to get to know the others a bit better. She and Summer learned more about each other every night before bed and every morning as they got ready for the day. The younger blonde already knew Scott, having grown up with him as a childhood friend until she was sent to the boarding school. Even then, she spent summers hanging out with him. Bailey knew enough about Dillon for the two to be friends, having spent half a year travelling together. Ziggy and Flynn were the only ones she really needed to work on getting to know.

With that in mind, she decided that today, she would hang out with Flynn and try and get to know him. They were in the kitchenette, the blue ranger showing the pink how he made the perfect smoothie. Dillon was sitting nearby, reading a book. "And a peach, if you would, please?" Flynn asked, holding his hand out to Dillon, who sat near the fruits. "Come on man, hurry." Dillon handed one to Flynn before walking off unnoticed. "And an apple, right…"

"That's a lot of fruit," Bailey commented. "It seems to me like it's a fruit salad just shoved in a blender and mixed with milk."

"That's a new way of putting it," Flynn grinned, feeling an apple being placed in his hand. He turned to thank Dillon, only to find the black ranger was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Dunno," Bailey shrugged. "Now come on. Finish the smoothie before something happens and you can't."

"Hold your horses, lass," Flynn chuckled. "Creating a masterpiece like this takes time."

The doors to the lab opened and Scott and Summer walked in, the former speaking. "Yes, but this is my team, and he will take orders just like everybody else."

"Technically, it's Nina and Fabian's team, since they created this," Summer corrected. "But give him time. We were all a little freaked out by Dr. K at first." Flynn put the lid on the blender and started it. It didn't take long, but soon enough, he had a perfect glass filled with the orange-yellow liquid. It was topped with a strawberry, a slice of pineapple, and a blue cocktail umbrella. In his hair, Flynn had added a pink cocktail umbrella, hoping it would help with the tropical feel. He brought the straw to his lips. Just as he was about to take a sip, the alarm went off.

"Every time," he huffed, setting the drink down. Bailey giggled a bit as the two joined Scott, Ziggy, and Summer by the monitors.

"Shield grids are compromised in all sectors," Summer read.

"The city as a whole is completely vulnerable," Scott added.

A picture of the colonel appeared onscreen. _"Rangers, we have multiple Venjix targets approaching fast."_

"A breach in gate three four seven," Bailey stated.

"All right," Scott declared. "Let's get out there. Go." They all made it to their cars (or bikes, in the girls' case) and began to leave. Just before they could make it outside, the doors to the garage shut and locked. This caused everyone to stop and step out.

"What?" Flynn frowned. "Did the doors just close by themselves?"

Bailey shook her head. "They would only do that if there was something wrong with the building's electrical systems."

"I thought I saw something moving," Summer looked over toward the recreational area.

"I know this is gonna sound silly," Ziggy piped up. "But I would swear I just saw a human…" He was cut off as he felt his underwear being lifted from behind him, effectively giving him a wedgie. Despite wanting to laugh, the other four rangers were simply staring in shock, seeing the hand.

"For the love of Odin's beard!" Flynn groaned.

"Help me," Ziggy squeaked before the hand dropped him. The hand scurried away. The rangers slowly followed it.

"Rangers," Dr. K's voice spoke over the intercom. "I am picking up signs of an intruder."

"Really doctor?" Scott rolled his eyes. "You think?"

Seeing the hand disappear into the pool table, the girls each picked up a stick, getting ready to beat it. The boys followed suit, Scott the only one without a stick. "It's in my shirt!" he yelled, feeling it move around. The hand slammed him down into the table, which prompted the other four to try and beat the hand out from underneath his shirt. "Not that!" Hearing the yelling got Dillon's attention as he walked out of his room. He jumped over the railing, landing on the floor below.

"Stop!" Scott halted their actions. The hand vanished from his shirt and tripped Dillon as the black ranger tried walking toward the others. Dillon landed near his car, and if it wasn't for Scott's fast moving, the black ranger would've been toast. "Enough of this."

"RPM, Get in Gear!" the rangers all morphed, sabers handy.

"There it is!" Bailey pointed at the pool table, seeing the hand sitting there. Ziggy, being closest, tried to whack it with his axe. The others kept shouting at him where the hand was appearing as the green ranger tried to smack it. Flynn pulled Ziggy back and stepped in, setting his cannon aiming into a pocket. He fired, shooting the hand out. Scott stood at the ready and swung his sword, hitting the hand as though it were a baseball being pitched. Using her street saber, Summer then hit it as if it was the cue ball. Bailey proceeded to whack it with her sword as well, causing it to hit the ground near a now startled Dillon.

Dillon stood and tried to grab the hand, but it kept jumping out of the way. It flipped him toward the others before going to grab the laser torch. All six rangers jumped out of the way, two by two. Dillon and Bailey hid behind the table. Dillon morphed as Dr. K advised him to use the shield he had. The hand continued firing, and the others worked on blocking the shots. When he was ready, Dillon stood in front of a fallen Summer and activated the shield, causing the blast to hit the hand. Dillon took a few steps back and opened the fridge, confusing the hand as the dual cannons popped out. With a simple blast, the hand was destroyed.

"Black, green, and pink," Scott spoke, getting their attention. "Hold on fire zone perimeter. The rest of us are going to zords."

* * *

As usual, the rangers managed to save the day once again. People were safe and the Venjix monster was gone for good. Now, all the rangers wanted to do was go home and relax and spend the night in. They entered the garage just as the sun began setting. Nina saw them come in and walked over to greet them. Dr. K had asked her to gather them in the lab, and she brought them into the room. They were confused as to what was going on.

"Now I'm proud of you boys," Flynn grinned. "And lass." During the fight, Dillon, Ziggy, and Bailey had all gotten zords, allowing them to help more. "

"Doc K," Dillon spoke up. "I, uh, I owe you an apology."

"No, I owe you all of something," Dr. K replied. The monitors all shut down, and Nina led them into the lab. They faced all the other monitors, seeing those had shut down as well. A door off to the side opened, smoke coming out from it. When they looked inside, no one was there.

"Dr. K?" Scott questioned.

A voice from behind got their attention. "Hello, rangers. I'm Dr. K."

They turned, seeing a small girl with shoulder length black hair, short and straight. She couldn't have been that much older than them, which surprised them. She noticed the stares and removed her voice modifier.

"What? You thought I'd be taller?"

* * *

A/N: Episode ends here, don't know what else I could add. So sorry for not updating this sooner, but to be honest, I had totally forgotten about this story. Updates for this one will be slow. Thanks for being patient/reading/reviewing!

Also, as far as the pairings, it definitely will be Summer/Dillon, Ziggy/Dr. K, and then either Scott/Bailey or Flynn/Bailey.

Here are the options:

If I do Bailey/Scott, that makes it Flynn/Gemma, and maybe Tenaya/Gem?

If I do Bailey/Flynn, that makes it Scott/Tenaya, and no one for Gem and Gemma when they get introduced.

As a third option, I could do Bailey/Gem, making it Scott/Tenaya and Flynn/Gemma.

You guys decide which pairing group you want to see, and I'll make it happen. Just so you guys know, in the poll I did, no one really voted for Gem, so it's really between Scott and Flynn. There's going to be a major love triangle between them until the end, when Bailey makes her decision (really decided by you guys). Review or PM me with who you think she should end up with and why. I like her with both, but I just can't decide which way to go with it.


	6. IMPORTANT

**No Updates For A While**

**So…I have bad news.**

**My flashdrive, the one that stores ALL my stories (prewritten, to be written, etc.), caught a virus, and I lost EVERYTHING (nearly) on it, at least all the Microsoft Word documents on it (which includes my stories and schoolwork).**

**A tech guy at my school attempted to recover the files, and only managed to recover bits and pieces of stories that I HAVEN'T POSTED YET. **

**Here's what I have recovered for each story currently in progress:**

_House of the End – Chapter 5_

_Double Act – Chapters 4, 5, 21_

_Damaged Mirrors – NOTHING!_

**Here's what I have to rewrite (includes stories I've been writing but haven't posted)**

_AU of my story Hold Me Tight – Chapters 1-10_

_Damaged Mirrors – Chapters 3- end, since the first two chapters are uploaded._

_Double Act – Chapters 7-end, since first 6 chapters are uploaded._

_Pretty Little Liars/Glee Crossover – all 7 chapters I had written so far_

_Crushed Dreams (eventual sequel to Damaged Mirrors) – Chapters 1-5_

_Fractured Journey (eventual sequel to Crushed Dreams) – Chapters 1-10, 12-14, 16-18, 20-23, 25, 28-33, 35-45, 47, 50-54, 56-57, 59-66, 68-80, and 82-96. I managed to recover chapters 11, 15, 19, 24, 26, 27, 34, 46, 48, 49, 55, 58, 67, 81_

_Battered Chances (eventual sequel to Fractured Journey) – Chapters 1-3 (all I had written of it so far)._

**I believe that's it as far as what I have to write. Anyway, when my flash drive crashed, I lost 200+ documents (majority of it stories, but there was some schoolwork) and only managed to recover 23 documents of those 200+ total. I was literally ready to burst into tears (me being in school being what prevented me from doing so) when I realized I had to practically rewrite everything I had spent hours on writing, find all my ideas in my head again, and try to get them back to what they were. What's worse is that the chapters for some stories are all scattered, which means I'll more than likely have to go back and rewrite those as well so they accommodate with what I'm going to be writing again.**

**So, as a result of all this chaos (and my stupidity for not backing up the files properly like I thought I was), THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES FOR A GOOD WHILE. **

**I promise I will try to get back to updating ASAP, but I need to get ahead in writing some stories, especially in the Shattered Glass series (I actually took two stories out of that series that would've been too much to rewrite along with what I have to; they weren't too important to the series plot anyway). As soon as I finish re-prewriting most of the stories mentioned above, I will get back to updating. **

**Until then, thank you for reading this and hopefully understanding and being patient, and thanks for all the reviews on any of my stories so far!**


End file.
